


Three's a Party, Not a Crowd

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, EVERYONE IS LEGAL OKAY, Garrison trio, Hunk pulling bad puns gives me life, I combined two days prompts because I am weak sauce, M/M, Mild Dysphoria, Other, Secrets, Threesome, Trans Female Character, Voltron NSFW Week, but not underage drinking, so do Lance's cheesy pick-up lines, some drinking, they are ALL 21, yes even Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “This doesn’t change anything.”  Lance said.  “Our offer still stands.”Pidge looked hesitant.  “...Really?”“If you’re interested.”  Hunk added.  “If you’re not, that’s okay, and we won’t pressure you.  But if that’s the only thing stopping you, it’s not an issue for us.”Pidge bit her lip, looking off to the side like she was considering it.  “Yeah.  Okay.”  She smiled shyly.“You’ll join us?”  Lance asked eagerly.  She nodded.  He grinned.  “Yesss!”  He hugged her and spun her around, and she laughed in surprise.(When her secret comes out, Pidge is worried her roommates will see her differently.  Spoiler, she doesn’t have anything to worry about)





	Three's a Party, Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> (For Voltron NSFW Week 2017, day 1: threesome, and day 3: secrets)
> 
> Um. IDK what kind of college dorm would allow mixed-gender roommates anyway, but… yeah. Suspension of disbelief. You’re not here for realistic accuracy, you’re here for smut. And speaking of inaccuracies, I’m pre-Testosterone myself so IDK how HRT works in-depth, especially Estrogen, so there might be some inaccuracies in that scene. 
> 
> I don’t think this counts as dub-con? They’re buzzed but not drunk, there’s alcohol involved but not enough to impair judgement. Everyone knows what they’re doing. Why? Because I said so, that’s why. Consent is cool, kids *finger guns* B)
> 
> Also I KNOW fraternities usually don’t have 4 letters, I was going for the joke, shhhhh…

Lance slouched in his desk chair and let his head fall back with a groan.  “Someone tell me I can’t go to the party until I finish my homework.”  He told his roommates.  Pidge looked up from her own desk.  

“Why?”  She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.  

“Because I need motivation.”  Lance said.

“You’re twenty-one years old.  Motivate yourself, we’re not your mother.”  Pidge said.

“Lance, you can’t go to the party until you finish your homework.”  Hunk told him, not even looking up from the textbook he was reading.

“Okay.”  Lance sat up and went back to typing up his essay.  

“You couldn’t have done that yourself?”  Pidge asked.  

“It’s different coming from someone else.”  Lance shrugged.  Pidge rolled her eyes and went back to studying.  

A couple of hours later, Lance’s essay was printed out and tucked safely in his backpack for Monday, and Hunk had finished his chemistry flashcards and reading assignment.  

“You sure you don’t want to come to the party with us?”  Lance asked Pidge, pulling on a blue flannel over his t-shirt and glancing at her in the mirror.  “The guys at Alpha-Rho-Upsilon-Sigma are all pretty chill, especially since you’d be with us and we’re friends of theirs.  Plus you’re a girl so you could get in anyway.”  

“Thanks, but I’ve actually got plans.”  Pidge said, taking a light, lilac-colored dress out of her wardrobe.  “Girl’s night with Allura and Shay.  We’re ordering pizza and watching Star Wars.”  

“Oh, nice,” Hunk said.  “Have fun, then.”  

“Thanks.” Pidge draped the dress over her arm and grabbed her hair stuff as she headed for their bathroom.  “You guys have fun too.  Don’t get too drunk and make good choices and all that jazz.” 

“I am the poster child of making good choices.”  Lance winked and pointed a finger gun in her direction.  

“You?  No.  Hunk?  Arguably.”  Pidge snorted quietly in amusement.  

“Hey!” 

“Oh, you can change out here if you want, we’re leaving now anyway.”  Hunk said over Lance’s indignant protest.  Since they were two boys and one girl sharing a dorm room, they all tended to duck into their shared bathroom to change clothes.  

“Okay,” Pidge said, setting her stuff down on her desk.  Hunk and Lance had the bunk beds against one wall, with Hunk’s desk and wardrobe between the foot of their beds and the door while Lance’s desk and wardrobe were between Pidge’s bed and the wall.  Pidge’s bed was a loft bed with her own desk and wardrobe underneath.  If the university could have possibly squeezed a fourth person in there, they most likely would have, but each of these rooms were set up for three at the max.  

The two boys grabbed their phones, keys, and wallets, and bid Pidge goodnight with reminders to say hi to Allura and Shay for them, then they left.  Back in the room, Pidge locked the door on the off-chance they came back for something, then pulled off her t-shirt and stepped out of her skirt.  She put on a fresh layer of deodorant before slipping on the dress; even though she wasn’t exactly going out and wouldn’t be going further than two dorm buildings over to Allura and Shay’s, just for fun, she felt like wearing something a little nicer than what she had put on when she rolled out of bed for her 8 AM class that morning (quickest way to trick people into thinking you have your shit together?  Just wear a skirt and it looked like you had put in some effort.  Magic).  She brushed out her long auburn hair and slid a pink headband on top of her head, not bothering with makeup for just an evening of hanging out watching movies with friends.  As she was slipping her wedge sandals on, her phone buzzed with a calendar reminder that just said “E”.  Right, right, she had almost forgotten.  She opened up the bottom drawer of her desk and took out a box with a prescription printed on the front.  

Pidge opened up the kit and readied the needle with well-practiced movements.  Checking to make sure the door was still locked, she hiked up her dress and cleaned the spot on her hip with a cotton ball soaked in medical alcohol.  When it had dried a bit, she picked up the needle and stuck it into the meat of her hip, pushing the plunger down slowly.  It took a minute, then she removed the needle and put pressure on it for a few minutes to stop the bleeding.  She didn’t want to get any blood on her underwear or dress, so she placed a band-aid over the spot.  When she was finished, she cleaned everything up and put it back in the drawer before grabbing her phone, keys, and purse, locking the door on her way out.  

~~~

“Hunk, I figured it out,” Lance told his friend, steering him away from the loud music blasting out of the frat house’s living room.  

“Figured what out?”  Hunk asked, confused. 

“The magic number.”  Lance said, as if that cleared anything up.

“Forty-two?”  Hunk guessed.  

Lance’s eyes widened.  “Fuck no, that’s way too many.”  He shook his head.  “Three.  Three drinks gets me that perfect amount of buzzed without being drunk.” 

“Oh,  _ that  _ magic number.”  Hunk nodded, understanding.  He was on his fourth drink -- well, his third beer after one red solo-cup of Nunvil, the signature moonshine recipe of the ARUS frat, and who knew what kind of alcohol content that thing actually had -- but he understood what Lance was getting at.  He was pleasantly buzzed rather than flat-out drunk, and he was aiming to keep it that way.  Hunk had never really been a fan of getting wasted; if he wanted to be dizzy and throw up, he would just let Lance drive his car instead.  

“Yeah, so,” Lance pointed to him, flashing a grin.  “I am not so far gone that I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m buzzed enough to feel confident enough to say that I kinda wanna bang you.”  

Hunk blinked, taken aback.  “Oh.”  He paused.  “Kinda?”  He questioned.

Lance looked down at his drink.  “...No, I do, the ‘kinda’ is just there in case you turn me down.”  

“Ohh,” Hunk thought about it.  “And if I said I felt the same?”

Lance grinned up at him, his teeth flashing in the dim lighting.  “Then I’d say we should blow this joint and go have a little party for two back at our place.”  

“Sounds like a plan.”  Hunk finished off the last bit of beer before tossing his bottle in a blue recycling bag taped to the wall.  

Lance took another swig of his Nunvil, then made a face.  “This is shit.”  He said, pouring the rest into a nearby potted plant.  

“What did that poor plant ever do to you?”  Hunk feigned offense.  Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.  

“What’s a party without a little pregaming?”  He winked when he pulled back.  Hunk chuckled and took his hand as they left the frat house.

Lance was right, Hunk thought.  That really was the magic number of drinks.  He felt pleasantly floaty and relaxed as they walked through the cool night air back to their dorm.  He was clear-headed enough to be aware of himself and they even chatted and pointed out constellations as they walked back, but he was brave enough to wrap an arm around Lance’s shoulders.  Lance apparently felt the same, as he let his hand slip into the back pocket of Hunk’s jeans to squeeze his ass while he pointed out Cassiopeia over the library with his other hand. 

The walk back to their dorm only took about ten minutes, and they managed to get past the front desk and into the elevator before they started to get really handsy.  The second the door closed, though, Lance whirled around and slammed his hand to the wall by Hunk’s shoulder, grinning up at him playfully, like he wasn’t almost a head shorter than Hunk.  “Kabedon.”  

Hunk chuckled.  “You have to push the button.”  

Lance looked over and jammed his thumb at the third floor button.  “I’ll push  _ your  _ buttons.”

“Please do.”  Hunk said, pulling him in for another kiss.  The door let out a  _ ding  _ as it opened on the second floor, and they heard someone sigh and mutter something about taking the stairs.  The two boys were buzzed enough to not particularly care, and the doors closed again just as Hunk’s hands slipped down to Lance’s ass to pull him closer.  

The elevator let out another chime as it arrived at the third floor, and Lance pulled back, licking his lips.  “Let’s get this party  _ really  _ started.”  

Hunk leaned in for one more kiss before sticking his hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing on them again.  They managed to keep their hands to themselves (mostly) for the short walk down the hallway to their room.  While Lance was digging his keys out of his (already tight, but feeling even tighter now) jeans, Hunk pressed up against his back, one hand slipping up his t-shirt as he mouthed at Lance’s neck.  Lance groaned and tipped his head back to rest against Hunk’s shoulder as he stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. 

They had barely gotten inside the room before Hunk was pressing Lance up against the back of the door.  The two of them were nearly the same height, making the angle  _ perfect _ , and Lance was happy to make out for a few minutes.  Pretty soon, though, Hunk was nudging a thigh between his legs and Lance decided now would be a good time to move on.  He shoved Hunk backwards, chasing his lips to continue their make-out as he walked them back further into the room.  

“Your bed or mine?”  Lance asked, smirking, and Hunk laughed.  

“I don’t think yours would work.”  Hunk chuckled, turning them so that he could push Lance down onto his bed, the bottom bunk.  He had to make sure to keep his head down so as not to hit it on the top bunk, but that was easy enough to do when Lance pulled him down into another sloppy kiss.  Hunk indulged him for a minute before shifting his lips over to the column of Lance’s throat, nipping there as he rucked up his shirt and slid a warm palm over a nipple.  Lance gasped, arching up into the sensation and letting out a moan.  

Neither of them noticed the click of the tumblers falling into place from the door, but they did notice when the lights flickered on.  They looked over at the door and found Pidge standing there, one hand hovering over the lightswitch as she stared at them in shock, mouth open and eyes wide.  Her eyes flicked between the two of them, cheeks turning red, then she spun on her heel and hurried out of the room without a word.  The door fell shut behind her.

For a moment, neither of them moved.  Then, Lance spoke up, his voice quiet.  “...Is it bad that I kinda want her to join us?”

Hunk looked down at him.  “Kinda?”

Lance glanced back at the door.  “The same ‘kinda’ as with you.”  

Hunk nodded in agreement.  “Can’t hurt to ask.”

The two of them rolled off the bed and ran out the door.  Pidge was in front of the elevator, cheeks bright red as she frantically jammed the down arrow with her finger.  She jumped a little when she spotted them, then glanced as the stairwell at the end of the hall as though debating whether she should make a run for it.  She lunged away when they were just a few feet behind her, and she stumbled in her wedge heels.  She didn’t fall, but it was enough for them to catch up and for Lance to grab her by the arm.  “Pidge, wait!”  

“I’m sorry for walking in on you, I didn’t see anything on the door or anything…” Pidge wouldn’t look up at either of them as she spoke, her cheeks bright red.  “I can go back to Allura and Shay’s for the night if you want, o-or the library for a couple of hours--”

“Can you just stop for a minute?”  Lance pleaded.  “You don’t have to go anywhere.  We… wanted to know if you wanted to join us.”  

“J-join…?”  Pidge’s voice came out as a squeak.  She looked conflicted for a moment, then shook her head quickly.  “I can’t.”

Both boys glanced at each other before looking at her again.  “...Can’t?”  Hunk questioned.

“I-I mean, I don’t want to.”  Pidge said quickly.

“Why can’t you?”  Lance asked.

“I just said I don’t want to--”

“Why?”  Lance pressed.  “We’ll respect your decision, but what did you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t have sex with you because then you’ll find out I’m not a real girl!”  Pidge snapped, tugging her arm out of Lance’s grip.  Lance blinked.  

“Wait, what?”  Hunk looked confused.  

“I’m  _ trans _ , which you would have figured out pretty quick if I had taken off my clothes to have  _ sex _ .”  Pidge hissed.  She looked startled by her own words for a moment, then groaned and slumped against the wall, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes with a grimace.  “Fuck… I wasn’t supposed to say that.  Goddamn wine…”

“Hang on, are you drunk?”  Hunk asked, worried.

“Not ‘drunk’ exactly…”  Pidge sighed.  “We may have had some wine with our pizza.  Just a bit buzzed.  Apparently enough for me to fucking out myself though.”  

“Wait, which way are you trans?”  Lance asked, making a gesture like he was pointing to two ends of a stick in front of him.  “Trans girl or trans guy?  Or in between?”

Pidge eyed him warily.  “Trans girl.”  

“Well then of course you’re a real girl!”  Lance said.  “And that doesn’t change anything.  Our offer still stands.”

Pidge looked hesitant.  “...Really?”

“If you’re interested.”  Hunk added.  “If you’re not, that’s okay, and we won’t pressure you.  But if that’s the only thing stopping you, it’s not an issue for us.”  

Pidge bit her lip, looking off to the side like she was considering it.  “Yeah.  Okay.”  She smiled shyly.  

“You’ll join us?”  Lance asked eagerly.  She nodded.  He grinned.  “Yesss!”  He hugged her and spun her around, and she laughed in surprise.  

“Lance, you’re supposed to ask before you pick people up.”  Hunk chuckled.  

“I can’t help it, I just naturally pick up chicks.”  Lance winked, and Pidge giggled.  He set her down, and she put a hand on his shoulder for balance while she reached down to adjust one of the straps of her sandals that had gotten dislodged when she had tripped.

“Is your foot okay?”  Hunk asked.  “You didn’t roll it when you tripped, before, did you?”  

“No, it’s fine.”  Pidge said, straightening up.  “Although I probably shouldn’t have tried to run in wedges…”

“We can’t have you getting hurt on the way back to the room,” Lance said, leaning close to her ear and slipping a hand on her waist.  “Want me to carry you back?”  

“It’s like fifty feet.”  Pidge laughed.  

“So?”  Lance smiled against her hair.  “A princess shouldn’t have to walk.”  

Pidge giggled and linked her arms around his neck.  “What witchcraft are you using to make your cheesy pick-up lines actually work?”  She asked.  

“No witchcraft, just natural charm.”  Lance winked.  He scooped her up and carried her down the hallway, Hunk close behind.  Inside the room, Lance set Pidge down on his desk and stepped between her legs, face close to hers.  “Can I kiss you?”  

“Please do,” Pidge closed the distance between them, and Lance kissed her hungrily.  She tasted very faintly of red wine.  The two of them barely looked up when they heard a click followed by the overhead light turning off, leaving just the warm glow of an orange lamp on Hunk’s desk. 

Hunk came up behind Lance, resting his hands on his friend’s hips while he peered over Lance’s shoulder at the two of them kissing.  “Mood lighting.”  He explained, nodding toward the lamp.  

“Nice.”  Lance pulled back from the kiss and slid his hand down Pidge’s leg to undo the buckle on her sandal strap.  Hunk’s right hand moved from Lance’s hip to her right food, doing the same.  The shoes fell to the floor with a couple of  _ thunk _ s, then Hunk surged forward to kiss Pidge around Lance’s shoulder, slowly nudging him out of the way for his turn.  Pidge smiled into the kiss and arched her back as a large, warm hand slid from her waist to her back, pressing her closer. 

“Um, I just thought of one potential problem.”  Lance said, catching their attention.  The other two looked at him and found him frowning at the bed.  “I don’t think three people are going to fit on that twin bed…”  Two had already been a tight fit.  Heck, sometimes even  _ one  _ was a tight fit, unless you weren’t opposed to an arm or leg dangling over the edge of the narrow bed. 

“Oh.”  Pidge blinked.  She hadn’t considered that.   

“What if we put all of our comforters on the floor between the beds?”  Hunk suggested.  

“That could work.”  Lance nodded, moving away to reach up and tug his blue comforter off the top bunk.  Hunk gave Pidge one last peck on the lips before doing the same with his.  Pidge hopped off the desk, now barefoot, and had to climb a few rungs up the ladder to get to her green floral-print comforter too.  They spread the comforters out on the floor between the bunk-beds, tossing a few pillows there too, and managed to make a fairly comfortable bed.  

Lance tugged Pidge closer by the waist and pulled her down onto the makeshift bed for another kiss, fingers threading through the long auburn locks that flowed down her back.  Pidge sighed into the kiss, smiling at the feeling of a hand carding through her hair.  Lance’s hand slid up her side and came to rest on her left boob, squeezing lightly.  He glanced at Hunk over her shoulder.  “Hunk, I finally got to second base.”  He whispered, like it was supposed to be a secret.  Pidge hid a giggle behind her hand as he squeezed again.

“I’m so happy for you, man,” Hunk whispered back, sliding up behind Pidge and trailing his fingers up her stomach.  “Almost as happy as I am for me, too.”  His hand easily covered her other breast, hot even through her bra.  

“You’re both the biggest dorks in the universe.”  Pidge stage-whispered to both of them, laughing.  “You’re lucky you have cute butts to even it out.”

Lance hummed in agreement and kissed her again, while Hunk brushed her hair over one shoulder and mouthed at the back of her neck.  Lance’s other hand crept up her thigh, fingers playing with the hem of her dress.  “Can I…?”

“If you take yours off, too.”  Pidge told him.  She let out a yelp as Lance flew into a flurry in front of her, trying to take his shirt off as fast as humanly possible and consequently getting stuck in it.

Hunk chuckled and grabbed his friend’s wrist.  “You are going to elbow someone in the face.”  

“I’m eager.”  Lance shrugged, tugging against his hold.  “Let go.”

“No.”  

The simple word made Lance pause and Pidge’s eyes flick between them, interested.  Hunk held both of Lance’s wrists together in one hand and slowly, teasingly slid his other hand up his half-off shirt, mouthing at his neck with a smile.  Pidge sat back to watch them, reaching behind herself to unzip her dress and shimmy out of it.  Lance’s eyes widened and his breath left him in a rush at the sight.  He squirmed, trying to get Hunk to hurry his pace along.  “Hey how come  _ she  _ gets to take her own clothes off?”

“Because she’s not acting like a horny peacock about to poke someone’s eye out displaying his feathers and needs to be brought down a peg or two.”  Hunk told him, pulling Lance’s shirt over his head and teasing at the button on his pants.  

“Should we be worried that it sounds like you want to fuck a peacock?”  Lance smirked.  

Pidge snorted in amusement and Hunk rolled his eyes.  “Pidge, could you shut him up?”  He asked, slipping the button open.  

“Gladly.”  Pidge surged forward and kissed him hungrily.  Hunk let go of Lance’s hands to slide his zipper down and take out his cock, and Lance immediately reached up to fondle Pidge’s boobs through her mint-green and white bra.  She arched into his touch and let her fingers drag down his bare chest and stomach to join Hunk in stroking him off, lightly tracing the tip of a manicured finger over the head of his cock and swallowing the whimper it earned her.  She pulled back from the kiss and sat up on her knees to reach behind Lance and tug Hunk’s shirt off as well.  Lance wasted no time and started laying wet kisses all over her breasts as they were at the perfect height to do so.  Once Pidge got Hunk’s shirt off and he was sliding back to undo his belt buckle, she sighed and arched her back to be closer to Lance’s mouth, her hands coming up to thread her fingers in his short hair and encourage him to keep going.  

“Maybe it’s selfish,” Lance murmured, his hot breath fanning over her skin while she reached behind herself.  “But I want to fuck you while Hunk is fucking me.”  

“Greedy.”  Pidge chided him, unclipping her bra and letting it fall away.  He nipped lightly at her skin in retaliation and she groaned.  “But yeah, that sounds good.”  

“You good with that, Hunk?”  Lance asked over his shoulder, rubbing Pidge’s nipples.  

“Yep, sounds good to me, too.”  Hunk agreed, shucking his pants off and throwing them off to the side.

Pidge tugged on Lance’s jeans.  “Pants off dance off.”  

He chuckled and rose up on his knees while she scooted back against the pile of pillows, watching him as he rolled his hips teasingly while sliding his jeans and boxer-briefs off.  Tossing the clothes aside, Lance stood up and scaled the bunk-bed to get to the bin he had set on top of the bookshelf that held things he didn’t feel like climbing out of bed for; his phone charger, a small flashlight, a book he sometimes read before falling asleep, and a bottle of lube he used on the few rare occasions he had the room to himself.  He hopped down, lube in hand, and found Hunk and Pidge making out while Hunk dug around in the drawer next to his bed for a couple of condoms.  

“Hunk, you wanna finger me or should I do it myself?”  Lance asked, waggling his eyebrows at him.  

“You do it,” Pidge told Hunk, pushing lightly on his chest with a smirk.  “I wanna see it.”  

“Pervert.”  Lance quipped, switching places with Hunk.  Pidge stuck her tongue out at him.  He slid his hands up and down her sides, admiring the slight curve of her hips.  He heard the plastic snap of the cap, and a few seconds later Hunk was setting the lube within Lance’s reach, nudging his knees apart with his other hand.  Lance let out a groan at the first touch of fingers to his hole, letting his head drop forward and back arch as Hunk slid one finger in.  Gathering himself, he snatched up the bottle of lube and caressed Pidge’s flank with the other hand, palm sliding over the mint-colored fabric of her underwear.  “Pants off dance off?”

Pidge looked hesitant.  “Yeah… I guess.”  

Lance looked up.  “You okay?”

She shrugged, looking away.  “Just not a big fan of that particular area of my body.”  

Lance considered that, thinking quickly.  “Well, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but if you want me to fuck your pussy, we’ll have to get you ready somehow.”

Pidge blinked, a blush blooming over her cheeks as she thought about it.  “Call it a pussy and you can fuck it as much as you like.”  She smiled, shy and relieved.  

“Then I can’t wait to have my fingers in your pussy.”  Lance pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling reassuringly.  She kissed him in return before scooting back to shimmy the gaff down her hips.  Hunk had paused in his movements to let them talk, so Lance rolled his hips back onto his fingers to let him know it was okay to keep going.  Lance groaned as Hunk added another finger and started scissoring while Lance lubed up his own fingers and Pidge got settled on her back under him.  He teased the insides of her thighs with his fingertips until she was shaking with anticipation, then sank a finger into her and swallowed her moan in another kiss.  

Hunk’s fingers eased out of him while Lance was scissoring her open, a crinkling sound coming from behind him while he opened a couple of condoms.  Once Pidge was sufficiently stretched and rolling her hips up into his hand, he drew his fingers out and wiped them on the comforter underneath them before rolling on the condom Hunk handed him.  Lance took hold of her hips, head teasing at her hole.  “Is your pussy ready for me, sweetheart?”  He purred against her collarbone. 

“Fuck, yes,” Pidge bucked her hips up, trying to get closer.  He slid into her with a breathless groan, cock suddenly being enveloped in tight heat.  He paused to let her adjust, and that was when Hunk guided his own cock into Lance’s hole, filling him with delicious heat from both ends.  

Hunk reached around Lance to brush a lock of hair away from Pidge’s sweaty forehead, fingers trailing down the side of her throat and finishing by rubbing her nipple.  “Everyone good?”  

“Yeah,” Pidge sighed, closing her eyes.  

“Amazing…” Lance agreed.  “You?”

“ _ Fucking  _ amazing.”  Hunk smirked, rolling his hips.  The other two groaned as the movement pushed Lance into Pidge.  Hunk’s hips stilled.  “If no one is going to appreciate my joke, then--”

“Jesus, Hunk!”  Lance’s head dropped back while Pidge groaned, this time for a different reason.  “Yes, it’s  _ fucking  _ amazing, now can we get to the fucking part?”

“I just want to be appreciated for my brilliant jokes.”  Hunk huffed, pretending to be hurt.  

“You’re fucking brilliant, ya happy?”  Lance snorted in amusement.  

“Both of you need to stop fucking around.”  Pidge clapped a hand over both of their mouths, eyes sparkling with mirth.  

The two boys shared a look over Lance’s shoulder.  “Pidge wins?”  Lance asked, words muffled by the fingers.  

“Pidge wins.”  Hunk agreed, sucking on her fingers as he started thrusting into Lance, who in turn thrusted into Pidge.  

Their movements were clumsy and uncoordinated for a few moments, but they quickly found their rhythm.  The pleasure built up steadily, low moans and gasped fragments of each other’s names filling their dorm room.  Lance leaned his weight on one arm as he thrust into Pidge, his other hand squeezing one of her breasts and pinching the nipple as he mouthed over the other, teeth lightly scraping over the sensitive flesh.  Pidge groaned, pressing the back of her wrist to her forehead.  “Fuck… I’m so close…” 

Hunk thrust hard and deep into Lance, pushing him into her, and reached between their bodies, fingers dancing over her hipbone and creeping lower.  “Can I…?”  

She bit her lip, then shook her head.  “Anywhere else.”  

He nodded and pushed his hand up her ribcage, fingers joining Lance’s.  His huge, warm palm completely covered her breast, calluses rough against her nipple.  She moaned, arching her head back and losing herself in the feeling.  Lance quickened his pace, panting against her skin in between licking and sucking hickeys.  Hunk pinched her other nipple and rolled the nub between his fingers, thrusting hard into Lance.  Lance gave a breathy moan as he came, hips stuttering for a moment, and he sucked hard on her nipple as he thrust straight into her prostate, smiling against her skin as he felt her tighten around him with a cry.  Hunk followed soon after, driving deep into Lance and gripping his hips with a low groan.  

Hunk pulled out of Lance, who in turn pulled out of Pidge, and the two of them flopped down on the blankets to either side of her.  As soon as she caught her breath, Pidge sat up and made a face at the sticky mess on her stomach and chest.  She grabbed a couple of tissues off her desk and cleaned herself up, a frown pinching her lips.  

“Hey, Pidge, come on, lay down for a bit,” Hunk said.  

“I will,” Pidge promised.  “I just gotta…” She hunted around the piles of discarded clothing until she found her underwear.  She slid them on and tucked everything into place, the gaff smoothing her front out and making it bearable for her to look down again.  Dysphoria sucked.  She turned around to find the boys peeling the condoms off and tossing them in a nearby trash can next to Hunk’s desk.  

Lance looked up at her, smiling.  “Gonna come cuddle with us, beautiful?”  

Warmth bloomed in her chest and she nodded, laying back down between them as they all arranged themselves into a cuddle pile and pulled one of the blankets over the group. 

**Author's Note:**

> (IDK how most people feel about dysphoria during/after sex… I extrapolated based on my own experiences. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
